Yvonne Park
|-|Synopsis= Yvonne Park is a character in the Abnormalverse. She works as a clinical psychologist in Berlin, and is noted for her eccentric behavior around others, including her own patients. Despite this, she's quite skilled at what she does and seems to be able to determine the solutions to the problems of others. At some point in 1995, she meets Thomas Hausler, who disappears shortly after their first few encounters. |-|Appearance= |-|Personality and Relationships= Personality Yvonne is an utter nihilist, delving her existence in the concept that nothing has real value and causing harm to people however she feels like simply because consequences don't matter. She sees no inherent right or wrong in what she does, as right and wrong only exist based on the opinions of others. This nihilism comes from her mental link with her alternate selves, which has caused her to gain a cosmic awareness which she believes has "shown" her the truth. As a result of her beliefs, she is morally uninhibited, and has no issues carrying out wretched or degenerate acts in any way she can imagine, be it on herself or others, without feeling guilt, as consequences do not inherently exist. Yvonne is a pathological liar and will often blatantly lie even in the face of contradictions to blatantly anger her enemies. She often speaks sarcastically She firmly believes in her own personal freedom despite how she views the nature of life and existence as a whole, refusing to fall in line with the standards of the masses and molding her own ideals without influence instead, regardless of what anyone thinks of what she does. Yvonne seems to have an obsession with with collecting clocks, and sprawls a variety of them all over her home. She often likes to sit down and listen to the ambient ticking noises they make for hours at a time. |-|History= |-|Skills and Abnormality= Skills Abnormality The Black Queen is Yvonne's Abnormality. It is a Surpassed Abnormality that, when combined with her ingenuity, allowed her to become a being with godlike potential. Diverging Timeline The Black Queen allows Yvonne to “split” a single timeline of events into two or more timelines, and alter the events of these timelines to her satisfaction. Yvonne can also travel between the timelines, and even bring others into them. When altering events, she is not limited by what could be considered “possible” or “impossible”, as any universal law humans have devised are just results of perception, a concept humans should’ve realized when Abnormalities came to be in the first place. As such, Yvonne can cause anything to occur, no matter how illogical or paradoxical it may be. She isn't limited by her current point in time, either, as she can split the timeline in any point in history, even going so far as to create parallel realities from scratch by going "all the way back to the beginning". When splitting a timeline, she can choose which of the newly split timelines will be the one that happens within the universe she’s currently in. For example, if a coin is flipped, Yvonne can essentially choose whether it’ll be heads, tails, or of it lands on its side, by splitting the timeline into those possibilities and choosing the outcome that she wants. Yvonne explains that the universe was always branching, even before her Abnormality manifested, and that she simply “became aware” of how to interact with it. She states that she can also “fuse” universes and their timelines together, but that the consequences of doing so on worlds with even small differences would have “irreversible consequences”. Nonetheless, Yvonne has demonstrated the ability to fuse with parallel Yvonnes. Also, Yvonne constantly interacts with different incarnations of herself, both mentally and physically, with all of them holding an intimate link with each other. This link causes her to instantly “share things” with her alternate selves, such as the transferal of knowledge or skills to other Yvonnes. Yvonne has taken full advantage of this power to accumulate knowledge on a wide number of subjects, including a comprehensive grasp of the human psyche. It also allows her to predict the future by making her aware of all scenarios that could play out in a given situation. The concept of “sharing” can even be applied to Abnormalities: Yvonne can create a timeline where another Yvonne manifests a different Abnormality, which can be “shared” with the main Yvonne. This, in effect, lets Yvonne gain any and all powers that she wishes to have. While most other Abnormals only have one Abnormality, Yvonne has an infinite and expanding pool of them that she can add to herself, as there are an infinite number of Yvonnes. |-|Notes= |-|Art= Category:Slapson Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Abnormalverse Characters (Redux)